SOSIS MAYO
by angelshin
Summary: Dimana Yoongi jadi pedagang sosis mayo yang suka modusin pembeli setianya, Park Jimin. YOONMIN. NAMJIN. VKOOK. YAOI. DLDR. PENDEK" PER CHAP NYA hehehe
1. Chapter 1

Yoongi adalah pedagang sosis mayo yang dagangnya cuma hari sabtu dan minggu di cfd (car free day).

Kenapa dagang sosis mayo? Karena enak lah. Apalagi yang di bakar, pake saos tambah mayo. Waduh, elapin iler gue coba.

Hari ini hari Minggu, bersama dengan Namjoon, sahabat perbokepan dan perbolosan sekolahnya, Yoongi menyiapkan tenda kecil di dekat ibu-ibu yang lagi senam.

'SOSIS MAYO AA AGUS'

Begitu namanya.

Semua berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Yang beli banyak, karena selain enak, muka yang dagang juga gans abis jadi banyak wanita dan uke dari yg berstatus perawan hingga janda, membeli dagangannya.

Sebenernya yang lebih banyak kerja itu Yoongi.

Karena Namjoon sibuk ngeliatin ibu-ibu senam.

Tidak, Namjoon tidak sebejad itu untuk menyukai ibu-ibu yang sudah beranak dan bersuami.

Lebih tepatnya, Namjoon lagi merhatiin Seokjin.

Seorang uke perkasa yang ikutan senam dengan sweater baby pink nya yang imut dan leging hitam ketat yang bikin Namjoon makin soleh karena tak henti mengucapkan istigfar biar tidak khilaf.

Si kampret.

'Mendingan gue dagang sendiri' batin Yoongi

.

.

Cuaca udah mulai panas, lagu dangdut koplo yang mengiringi senam tadi udah berhenti dan sosis Yoongi juga udah abis.

Berarti saatnya tutup.

Pas lagi beres-beres, datanglah seonggok buntelan cimol bersama dengan seonggok kelinci l-men berjalan ke arah tenda.

Eh bused.

Buntelan cimol itu adalah gebetan Yoongi. Park Jimin namanya.

Udah jadi rahasia umum kalo Yoongi emang naksir Jimin.

Karena di sekolah, dia udah terang-terangan suka liatin Jimin secara intens, ngunjungin kelas Jimin padahal pengen liat mukanya aja, pura-pura ke wc padahal mau liat Jimin olahraga, dll.

Mereka udah biasa di cie cie in sama anak-anak. Tapi belum jadian juga. Kenapa ya? Tanya peliharaan kamu aja.

"K-kak, sosis nya masih ada?"

Bukan Yoongi namanya kalo otaknya ga langsung automatic connected to bokep.

Dia pun menyeringai mesum.

"Masih ada dek, tinggal satu lagi"

Jungkook, si seonggok kelinci itu punya firasat enak. Eh ga enak maksudnya.

Jimin mah biasa aja. Karena dia emang punya otak semi polos menjurus oneng, jadi gampang dikibulin sama orang.

"Oh ya udah. Aku beli satu ya kak" Jimin menjawab ceria.

'Polosnya kamu dek. Pengen langsung gue ena-ena di tengah jalan'

Maaf. Yoongi memang senista itu.

"Tapi bikinnya ga bisa disini. Harus ke rumah gue dulu"

"Hah? Kok gitu kak?"

Jungkook udah nahan ketawa. Tapi dia inget kalo dia harus nyelametin Jimin dari predator uke uke ogeb cem Yoongi yang akan segera menerkam sahabatnya.

"Jim, kak Seokjin udah ngajakin pulang. Yuk ah"

"E-eh tapi sosis aku gimana?" Jimin manyun. Sumpah dia lagi pengen sosis. Apalagi kayaknya sosis yang bakal ia beli itu spesial karena dibikin langsung di rumah penjualnya.

"Ga jadi aja. Entar kita nyeblak bertiga. Dadah kak Yoongi!"

Jungkook langsung narik Jimin menjauh dari sana.

"Maaf ya kak! Dadah!" teriak Jimin sambil dadah dadah manja ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas kasar. Gagal maning, gagal maning.

Mungkin lain waktu ya dia bisa menggauli Jimin. Tolong doakan Yoongi teman-teman.

"Namjoon, buruan bantuin gue beres beres!"

Cukup lama hilang, ternyata Namjoon sedang dikerubungi ibu-ibu yang terpesona dengan ketampanan dan kegagahan tubuhnya.

Sebenernya dia dijebak Seokjin. Niat mau godain Seokjin, ternyata dia malah menjadi sasaran ibu-ibu yang haus belaian.

Setelah semua beres, Namjoon dan Yoongi pun pulang pake motor. Dengan Namjoon yang dikorbankan membawa rangkai tenda yang beratnya naudzubilah.

Tak lupa Yoongi mengklakson trio emesh, Jimin, Jungkook dan Seokjin yang lagi ngerumpi di pinggir jalan.

"Eh kutu kupret! Awas lu ya!"

Mereka berdua pun ngebut sebelum terkena lemparan sepatu Adidas pink punya Seokjin.

.

.

TAMAT

?


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi heran kenapa jam istirahat sekolah cuma 30 menit.

Padahal, mau ngantri beli makanan aja lama nya naudzubillah. Belum beli minum, belum kalo masih laper, belum ngerokok dulu di wc...

Belum ngapel ke kelas Jimin.

Namja semoq yang udah curi perhatian Yoongi sejak enam bulan lalu.

Waktu itu Yoongi ga sengaja liat Jimin lagi latihan eksul dance.

Lagu ft. Iggy Azalea yang berjudul Big Booty berkumandang keras sampe kedengeran ke luar kelas.

Yoongi ngintip dari jendela bersama dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Dan dari goyangan yahud jibooty itulah, Yoongi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

TRAK

Yoongi menaruh piring berisi nasi kuning nya di meja dan duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Hai kak" sapa Jimin begitu lihat wajah pujaan hatinya.

Yoongi cuma kasih senyuman kecil.

Biar kesannya cool gitu. Padahal mah jantung udah dag dig dug seer dan perut udah keroncongan minta diisi soalnya tadi dia ga sarapan.

Jungkook yang ada di depan Jimin masang wajah lenny.

Dan ga butuh waktu lama buat seisi kantin nyurakin mereka berdua seperti biasa.

"Cieeee Jimin. Itu Yoongi nya suapin atuh"

"Udah nyobain sosis mayo aa Yoongi yang asli belom Jim? Buahahahaha"

"Basi lu Yoon. Nge gas terus tapi ga nembak-nembak"

"Buat gue aja deh Jimin nya. Ya chim ya? Sama aa Hoseok aja"

'Yang terakhir minta gue sleding sampai Meikarta kayaknya' batin Yoongi.

SUUUUUUUUUT

Suasana jadi hening waktu guru yang kebetulan lewat ngesutin mereka.

Anak-anak pun kembali ke aktivitas nya masing-masing.

Baru aja Yoongi ngunyah suapan pertama, tiba-tiba Jimin nanya sesuatu yang bikin dia kesedek.

"Kak, jadi selama ini kakak jual sosis yang ga asli? Kok gitu sih kak. Aku mau dong cobain sosis kakak yang asli. Mau yaa?"

Namjoon yang dari tadi hening karena lagi sibuk nge spam Seokjin yang ga bales-bales pun sukses ketawa lepas sama Hoseok.

"Jimin iiiiih" sahut Jungkook gemes.

Apakah sudah waktunya Jungkook meracuni otak sahabatnya itu?

Apakah sudah waktunya Jungkook ngasih tau Jimin kalo selama ini si Yoongi pengen sahabatnya nge anu anuin titid nya?

Tapi kepolosan Jimin kayaknya malah bikin Yoongi makin tertantang, jadi Jungkook mutusin buat ngebiarin aja.

"Eeerr, bisa sih. Tapi kan gue udah bilang makannya cuma bisa di rumah gue doang. Ga bisa di tempat umum"

Yoongi yang udah sukses minum, masang tampang serius ke Jimin, seolah-olah apa yang dia omongin itu tydak lah nista.

Bullshit kamu yoon :(

"Yaudah pulang sekolah ya kak. Sama Jungkook juga. Yu kook, kita ke rumah kak Yoongi, nyobain sosis asli nya" Jimin sumringah.

Demi mimi milk. Jungkook tidak sudi untuk ngintilin si dua curut ini yang ujung-ujungnya bakal ngerusak rencana Yoongi buat menggerayangi Jimin.

Lah, bukannya kemaren dirimu mau ngelindungin Jimin, kook?

Kok sekarang malah nyerahin sahabat mu begitu saja?

Dasar teman:)

"Ga! Ga mau! Kamu aja sendiri, ntar pulangnya naik gojek atau minta anter kak Yoongi"

"Ih kok gitu?" Jimin manyun.

"Aku mau main sama kak Taehyung"

Jimin makin manyun.

TEET TEET TEET

Bel tanda istirahat selesai akhirnya bunyi.

Jimin dan Jungkook duluan ke kelas.

Sementara Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok masih betah di kantin. Mereka mah nunggu ditegur sama guru dulu, baru mereka mau masuk.

.

.

Sebenernya aku ga ada niatan buat publish disini, alasan aku publish disini ya cuma pengen promosi akun wattpad karena aku bikin akun baru khusus buat otp bangtan. Jadi, yg punya wattpad hayu followan disana, asal yoonmin & namjin shipper ya hehehe. Wattpad : bohaaaaaay (faedah bgt gaa tuh namanya)


End file.
